


"Nice Girl"

by CinnaAtHeart



Series: TumblrWeeds [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, cop bucky, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaAtHeart/pseuds/CinnaAtHeart
Summary: “Here,” the young woman says, and she holds out a folded piece of paper. There’s an impatient, irritated look in her eyes.





	

“Here,” the young woman says, and she holds out a folded piece of paper. There’s an impatient, irritated look in her eyes.

The man leering down at her takes the paper from her, a faint smirk tugging at his lips. “I knew you were a nice girl,” he says with a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Bucky watches the pair of them warily; at first he thought they were just lovers having a spat, but there’s something about the woman’s posture that makes him think otherwise now. Goddammit all, this is why he hates getting on trains.

The man lets go of the handlebar to open the paper. His face creases with confusion. “It just says ‘you’ on it,” he says, sounding dismayed and a little angry. “What the hell?”

The woman’s upper lip curls with contempt. It’s a good look on her. “That’s my list of people who are in my personal space.”

“Hey! I was just being nice!”

“No you weren’t,” the woman says scathingly. “You were being creepy and presumptuous. I’m not your ‘sweetheart’, and I’m not about to give you my fucking number just because you think you were being ‘nice’ to me.”

Bucky’s brows rise; he wonders just what kind of conversation he’s walked into. The man scowls at the woman. “Hey! There’s no need to be like that!” he snaps, and grabs her arm. The woman’s eyes widen- not with fear, but with anger- and Bucky glances around the cabin, but no one seems to be willing to jump to the woman’s defence.

“If you don’t let go of me _right now_ ,” the woman hisses, her eyes like cold chips of ice in her face, “I swear you are going to fucking  _regret_ it.”

Bucky’s brows rise as he catches her free hand slipping into her handbag; he doesn’t doubt she’s got some kind of weapon in there, and he strides down the train towards them, beaming at the woman. “Babe!” he cries, and he opens his arms. “I wondered where you were! What are you doing all the way down here?”

“Charlie!” the woman smiles, her voice tight. “I told you I’d be in the last carriage. Didn’t you read my text?”

The man lets go of her arm as Bucky approaches. “Who’s this?” Bucky asks as he draws close, and he settles his arm over the woman’s shoulder. To her credit, she doesn’t flinch or jump at the touch, but she does stiffen.

“Just some guy,” she drawls, and when she smiles up at him, her eyes are shooting daggers. “He was just leaving.”

“No I-”

“So I can see,” Bucky says, his voice still light, but his face is cold. The man blanches; Bucky’s got a good few inches on him, and even in his light jacket he’s not exactly hiding his size. “Bye-bye.”

“Uh- yeah,” the man stutters, and he all but runs towards the other side of the carriage, but Bucky doesn’t relax until he’s disappeared into the next carriage over.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he says as soon as he’s extricated himself from her. The woman glares up at him, but Bucky’s not surprised. He’s found that a lot of young women don’t appreciate the help, and he doesn’t blame them.

“I had that under control,” she says lowly. Bucky nods and surreptitiously flashes her his badge. Her eyes widen.

“I know you would have,” he murmurs. He nods at her handbag, her fingers gripping the straps so tightly the knuckles have gone white. “But something tells me you would have made things messy.”

She clenches her jaw, and watches the train pull up to the next station in relief. “Well, thanks for the save, I guess.”

“It’s fine,” Bucky says. The woman makes as if to leave. “Just stay safe.”

“Sure thing,” she says, attention already elsewhere. Bucky watches her leave with no small amount of resignation.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, this ficlet makes me kind of sad... I'd write more of it, were I not so overwhelmed with other fics. If anyone else wanted to run with this story though.... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
